


Shepard's Favorite Day

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: It is one of Shepard's favorite days of the year and not even a Suicide Mission or The Illusive Man can spoil her mood.





	

Shepard’s favorite day

Shepard was happy. Not only were they on their way to Hagalaz so she could spend some quality time with her favorite Information Broker, it was also one of the best days of the year according to the Alliance standard calendar.  
She was dressed in clothes her mother had send in remembrance of a childhood tradition, where Hannah would take this special day off and both Shepards spent an entire day dressed up, binging the probably most influential six films in young Elara’s life and all around geeking out just mother and daughter together.  
So even when Kelly informed her, that The Illusive Man the megalomaniac who thought he could control her wanted to speak with her, her mood could not be soured. Instead she realized with some glee, this was the perfect opportunity to realize a fantasy she had been having since the Lazarus project had revived her and she was forced to deal with TIM and his shit.  
Instead of changing back into the unmarked BDU’s she normally wore she kept her costume on whilst walking towards the elevator.  
Once she arrived in the CIC she couldn’t help but notice the stares of the Normandy’s operations staff. Yeoman Chambers who stood nearest to the elevator finally was the one to break the tense silence, that had suddenly befallen the CIC with an almost whispered question.  
“Commander what are you wearing?”   
Shepard ignored the question in favor of saying what she hoped was only the first of many quotes of that day. “Move the Ship out of the asteroid field so we can send a clear transmission.” Before walking with quick steps of the bridge toward the conference room and her QEC connection to Cerberus HQ.  
“Asteroid field? What asteroid field?” a deeply confused Kelly asked. However, she received no answer from the commander whose cape disappeared through the door just seconds later.  
When Shepard walked into Mordins Lab, she could hear him sing him a surprisingly catchy tune about proteins. She only took the time to nod towards him and quietly say as if to herself “Impressive, most impressive” before she moved on and entered the conference room.   
As the QEC scanned her and opened the connection she got down to one knee. TIM seemed to be perplexed by this as he was actually looking surprised instead of his usual collected smug demeanor. Before he had a chance to open the conversation, she asked “What is thy bidding my master” before rising and starting to chuckle at the frown that had now set in his features.   
“Shepard what on earth is the meaning of this, and why are you wearing that ridiculous getup?”  
“Well TIMmy you wouldn’t understand it anyway so why waste breath trying to explain it to you.”  
The Illusive Man seemed to decide to let her casual disrespect and unusual behavior slide and started talking about the purpose of his call. Something about a dead Reaper and their ticket through the Omega-4 Relay. But even the thought of entering a Reaper could spoil the Commanders mood it was May the 4th after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i am quite the Star Wars fan though i "limit" myself to the Expanded Universe (+ first 6 movies duh) or what now is called "Legends".


End file.
